


Хуже всяких пыток

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Морино Ибики уступает отцу Ино восемь лет, но выглядит… не то чтобы старше, но как-то посуровее. Повнушительнее. Наверное, из-за шрамов и преобладающего чёрного цвета в одежде.





	Хуже всяких пыток

 

Ино перебирает в голове вопросы, отсеивая самые невежественные, и останавливается на том, который кажется ей максимально нейтральным. По крайней мере, непосредственно сейчас, когда рядом отец, который точно не оценит излишнего любопытства или нетактичности.  
— Вам не жарко в этой одежде?.. Эм…  
Наверное, нужно было сначала всё-таки спросить имя, но Ино действительно больше волнует именно одежда. Ладно просто стандартная форма — подозрительно похожая на рабочую форму отца, может, они из одного отдела? — но этот тяжёлый чёрный плащ, на этом-то беспощадном солнце… Да ещё и перчатки на руках, тоже чёрные и из довольно плотной ткани. Так ведь и изжариться живьём можно! А благодаря всё такой же чёрной бандане — серьёзно, других цветов, что ли, нет? — ещё и солнечный удар получить.  
Иноичи переводит взгляд с дочери на её избранного исключительно методом тыка собеседника и выжидающе молчит. Ино даже чудится, будто он чуть выгибает брови, мол, и что ответишь, не отстанет ведь, пока не удовлетворит любопытство.  
— Да нет, совсем не жарко. — Ино подозрительно щурится на этот ответ: врёт же, стопроцентно врёт.  
— Неубедительно, Ибики-кун, — вместо Ино покачивает головой отец.  
«Ага, значит, его Ибики зовут», мысленно ликует Ино, вот и отпала надобность имя спрашивать. Ино всего восемь, и ей интересно всё вокруг, даже этот странно одевающийся парень с неприятными шрамами на лице.  
Шрамов, собственно, Ино не очень-то боится, вон у отца Шикамару тоже на лице два больших есть, и даже у Ируки-сенсея. Так что эка невидаль!  
  


* * *

  
Любопытство — не порок, а нечто ещё более нелицеприятное, поэтому Ино предпочитает использовать слово «интерес».  
Интересно, насколько этот Морино Ибики — Ино всё-таки выпытывает у отца полное его имя — её старше? Лет на десять-двенадцать? Ну, максимум на пятнадцать! Если бы больше, отец не использовал бы по отношению к нему «кун»… Опознавательного зелёного жилета не носит, но точно уже должен быть чунином, как минимум, генины в отделе отца и в смежных с ним не работают.  
Интересно, что он так упорно прячет под перчатками? Может, какую-нибудь неприличную татуировку? Это, конечно, шутливый вариант Чоджи, ну да всякое ведь в жизни бывает. Шикамару высказывает куда более банальное «ожоги» — для разнообразия, потому что шрамы уже есть на лице. Скорее всего, прав именно он, но… Ино видела, гуляя по деревне, женщину, которая однажды пролила на пальцы горячее масло: на её руки немного неприятно смотреть, но это же не смертельно и ни на что в плане восприятия человека не влияет.  
Интересно, чем таким Морино Ибики занимается в отделе отца или в каком соседнем-сотрудничающем, что даже некоторые шиноби постарше обходят его по дуге? Ино почти десять, и учёба в Академии открыла ей много новых граней жизни, включая и довольно мрачные, пусть и пока только на страницах учебников. Но не людей же Ибики-сан пытает, ей-богу!  
  


* * *

  
Морино Ибики уступает отцу Ино восемь лет, но выглядит… не то чтобы старше, но как-то посуровее. Повнушительнее. Наверное, из-за шрамов и преобладающего чёрного цвета в одежде. А ещё он токубецу джонин, этой крупицей знания десятилетняя Ино даже гордится, она Ибики-сана всё равно что измором взяла. Нет, он ей, конечно, поддался — скорее всего, просто хотел поскорее от неё избавиться! — но результат есть результат.  
— Ваша дочь страшнее любых пыток, Иноичи-сан, — шутливо произносит как-то Ибики, и подслушивающей под окном Ино это почему-то кажется действительно лестным.  
— Уж мне-то не рассказывай, — со вздохом отзывается Иноичи. — Но если она слишком досаждает, лучше скажи сразу.  
— Да мне, собственно, без разницы, — пожимает плечами Ибики, — но вот ребят из отдела уже немного жалко.  
Иноичи в ответ разве что тихо посмеивается. Ещё бы, нечасто увидишь такое зрелище: кто-то с ослиным упорством и нездоровым бесстрашием лезет что-то спрашивать у Морино Ибики или что-то ему предлагать. Самым запоминающимся, наверное, был день, когда Ино притащила две порции солёной кукурузы, себе и Ибики-сану, но он сказал, что кукурузу не любит… Дико этим расстроил, но вот что любит, чтобы в следующий раз угодить, не сказал! А у Ино не так много карманных денег, чтобы регулярно пытаться угадывать.  
Для полноты картины Ино решила порасспрашивать его коллег по работе — всего один раз, вдруг повезёт — но ответом ей было пополам тишины и немного нервных улыбок.  
  


* * *

  
К своему выпуску из Академии Ино уже неплохо понимает и чем занимается Ибики-сан, и почему раньше некоторые шиноби на неё косо поглядывали. А ещё сам Ибики-сан, наверное, заслужил в подарок цветок азалии — эталон стойкости и терпения. Потому что терпел он излишне навязчивую, верящую в свою особенность и убеждённую в своей безнаказанности Ино достаточно. Хотя она была «страшнее любых пыток», он сам так сказал однажды!  
На самом деле, у Ино всё ещё остался один интересующий её вопрос. Почему Ибики-сан волосы не отращивает — он же налысо бритый под неизменной чёрной банданой. И Ино ни за что не поверит в какие-нибудь пространственные заявления про неудобства: вон у её отца волосы очень даже длинные, но это ему совсем не мешает.  
Ну да ладно, может, это однажды узнается, а сейчас, после выпуска, свободного времени на какие-то личные заморочки стало слишком мало. Да и, наверное, дурной тон навязываться такому человеку, как Морино Ибики, уже даже отец на это пару раз намекал… Хотя Ино подозревает, что однажды, если сильно постарается — или если сильно (не) повезёт — ещё наобщается с Ибики-саном вдоволь, так что аж опротивеет. У неё ведь есть все шансы в будущем занять место отца, а значит, пересекаться с отделом допросов (и пыток) даже слишком часто.  
…Кто же мог знать, что Ибики-сан станет экзаменатором на их грядущем чунинском тесте и на незаданный вопрос, сам того не подозревая, ответит весьма наглядно, так что два шрама на лице и предполагаемые ожоги на руках под перчатками покажутся сущим пустяком.

 


End file.
